


Inseparable

by ConscientiousBeing



Category: SPNFamily, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Character Death Fix, Dark, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Death Fic, Deathfic, Depressing, Gen, Pain, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Sadness, Sam Winchester Dies, Sam's Terrible Life, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousBeing/pseuds/ConscientiousBeing
Summary: Sam and Dean are surprised by an unexpected defeat. They die slowly. And painfully. Yeah. Sorry not sorry. Don’t read unless you want pain.





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so review and give me (helpful) critique/ nice comments please!  
> Thanks in advance!

 

Dean had always known they’d die bloody. When it finally happened, though, he was far from prepared.

 

Something had been slaughtering hunters, and Sam and Dean were called on to put it down. However, the boys soon realized that it was not a monster doing these heinous acts of violence against hunters; it was a human who wanted the evil to win. He wanted the monsters to rule, so he ruthlessly began killing earth’s defenders.

Sam had the monster on its back with a knife to his throat and victory near when everything went wrong. The filthy human-his name was Jackal- feigned a cry of pain, startling Sam, and ripped an arm free when Sam’s grip briefly loosened. He then quickly pulled a nastily serrated blade from a hidden pocket and ripped a jagged hole in Sam’s stomach. Sam immediately pulled back with a surprised yelp of pain. He crumpled onto his side and stilled. Jackal slipped into the shadows behind a house near where the fight had taken place and waited for Sam’s brother to come check on him.

Dean had been inside the house searching for Jackal when Sam had encountered him outside.  He was halfway down the basement steps, gun drawn, when he heard a faint cry of pain from outside-unmistakably Sam’s. “Sammy?” he called, and when there was no response but an even fainter groan, he whipped around and raced outside as fast as his body would allow. The first thing he saw was red. Then he saw Sam, who was covered in it. “Sam?” horror crept into his tone as he dropped to his knees by his brother, momentarily forgetting the greater threat.

“De-nn!” Sam’s voice cracked in pain, but it was still clear in its meaning- look out. Dean turned, but it was too late. All he saw was a blur, then felt excruciating pain in his stomach. He looked down at the knife that had split him open and shuddered, nauseated by the sight. Jackal laughed coldly. He twisted the blade and ripped it out. Fading into the shadows, he slipped back into the night. He was gone, but the damage was done.

On his knees by Sam, Dean turned to fully face his little brother. It only took one glance to see just how extensive Sam’s wounds were; even for a Winchester, there was no way back from this. Dean knew that, deep in his heart, and he was in the same position. But he cast his thoughts aside and frantically tried to staunch Sam’s bleeding with his callused palms. He murmured soft nothings of comfort and Sam moaned weakly, struggling to string together words. He reached up and grasped at Dean’s shirt. Sam spluttered, blood dribbled past his cracked lips, and a soft “let…me…go…” fought its way out. Dean refused to listen.

“No. No, no, no, no! Sammy I will NEVER let you go. NEVER!” Dean is lying to himself, though. He knows he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. Sam’s life poured from him freely, saturating the ground in a dark, widening puddle like red ink. Dean is sickened as he realizes that his little brother’s blood is soaking through his jeans’ knees. Warmth seeps through and caresses his skin horrifically. Dean can feel his own life leaving him, too. It is making his shirt stick to the gaping wound in his chest. He feels no pain. There isn’t much time left. Sam’s breath hitched, and Dean could feel his pulse stutter once before it returned to its troubled thump. Dean’s own body suddenly protested, and he fell limply beside Sam’s nearly still form. Dean’s bloodied hands slipped from Sam and fell to the pebble-coated earth and lay there, numb and unmoving. He stared forwards blankly. Sam shifted slightly and let out a miserable groan, adjusting his aching body to face Dean. Sam blinked blindly in an attempt to clear the foggy darkness creeping in and Dean looks up. Tired green eyes meet soft hazel ones. Dean is tired, so tired, but he will stay awake until Sam has been taken from him. He blinks and tries to memorize Sam’s eye color, even as the light fades from them. He recalls better times, many years ago, when they were both younger and Sam’s bright and curious eyes lit up Dean’s dreary world. They still light up his world.

The brothers say nothing more. No words are needed; their love is unspoken, and all their stories are already known.

Sam goes first, his head slumping against his shoulder with a soft and hauntingly final thump that breaks something within Dean’s chest. His eyes close as his head falls, and Dean is grateful for that. Empty, blank eyes are more heartbreaking than a still body. Sam is just sleeping, right?

Right?

Dean goes very soon after. He’s smiling darkly as he enters the abyss. He is smiling because even in death, he and his brother are inseparable.


End file.
